Marcas
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Nagisa no era lo mas discreto y Rei junto con los demás lo sabían, entonces no fue sorpresa que se diera cuenta de esas marcas. Marcas que traspasan la piel, que son mas que eso, que son mas que todo. RinHaru. SouMako. Reigisa.


Hola a todos, hoy vengo con un one-shot de Free! para ustedes, no sé en qué momento llego la idea pero solo quise plasmarla y dárselas, sé que tengo trabajo pendiente de otros fics, pero no importa, porque el punto en esto es hacer que ustedes disfruten y si mas, adelante:

_**Marcas.**_

Rei se sentía feliz al ser novio de Nagisa, para él Nagisa era una persona adorable y tierna, lo cual si era, pero tenía ciertos detalles que hacían que Rei pensara que debía controlarlo y hacerle callar.

-Ya entiendo porque Rin-chan y Sou-chan son tan unidos... ¡Son muy parecidos!- Exclamo con alegría el rubio, llamando la atención de Rei ante el repentino comentario, Haru y Makoto también le miraron expectantes, esperando con cierta intranquilidad la explicación de Nagisa.

-¿A qué te refieres, Nagisa-kun?- pregunto Rei al ver que el rubio dejaría el comentario al aire, el otro se giro a verle con sorpresa, como si el comentario que hizo anteriormente fuera relativamente obvio.

-Pues a que son parecidos, ambos dejan sus marcas- Makoto y Haru le miraron, el castaño parecía preocupado mientras Haru mantenía su mirada neutral, pero algo en sus ojos les decía a los presentes que estaba enfurruñado. Rei prefirió hacer otra pregunta, aunque algo le decía que probablemente se arrepentiría.

-No entiendo a que...-

-¡Ahí en el cuello de Mako-chan!- apunto el rubio y casi por reflejo Makoto llevo sus manos a su cuello, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y su nerviosismo era evidente. Antes de que alguien comentara algo mas, Nagisa apunto a Haru.

-¡Y en la clavícula de Haru-chan!- Rei ni siquiera pudo ver la marca, cuando Haru ya se había abotonado la camiseta hasta el cuello, desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-¡Nagisa!- le reprendió Rei, levantándose de la mesa, mirándole molesto. Nagisa se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa traviesa. En ese momento Haru se levanto y se fue, Makoto le siguió, aun con las mejillas encendidas de un rosa intenso.

-¿Sabes lo que ocasionaste?- le pregunto, confrontándole, Nagisa seguía sonriendo con cierta picardía y Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Nop... pero Rei-chan, tu también puedes hacerlo... ¡Adelante! ¡Márcame!- dijo abriendo los brazos y cerrando sus ojos, acompañado de una bella sonrisa. Rei se sonrojo aun mas y dio un paso atrás, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡NAGISA!-

Por otro lado Haru estaba molesto, molesto con Nagisa por hablador, con Rei por no controlarlo, con Makoto por estar ahí y con Rin, con Rin por morderlo siempre de una manera que Haru no podía -y no quería- detener. Sabía que Makoto le estaba siguiendo y estaba consciente que le hablaba para que se calmase, pero no lo lograba; tenía que hablar con Rin, aclarar que ya no quería que le dejase marcas en el cuello o la clavícula, o en el abdomen, que ya no quería que sus dientes le mordieran de esa manera, lenta, sensual e indolora, placentera e incontrolable. Cuando llego a Samezuka y a la habitación de su novio, estaba decidido. Entro a la habitación, seguido por Makoto; pero cuando vio a Rin sonreírle casi se quedo sin aire.

-¡Wow! ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa?- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa de lado, mirando a Haru y tomándole de la cintura. Haru seguía con su mirada clavada en la sonrisa del otro.

-Rin...- fue lo único que fue capaz de susurrar antes de besarle y aferrarse a su camiseta, Rin le correspondió de inmediato, saliendo con Haru de la habitación. Makoto se quedo en la puerta viéndoles con sorpresa, Sousuke, que se había mantenido callado desde su cama, soltó un suspiro.

-Bien... ¿Podrías decirme que paso ahora? ¿Cariño?- Makoto se sonrojo y sonrió ante el tono juguetón de Sousuke. Entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Lo iban a necesitar.

Haru había perdido la noción del tiempo y de sus propios sentidos, se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, o al menos en su estado actual no podía reconocerlo, sentía los labios de Rin recorrerle por completo, cuando al fin pudo deleitarse con la placentera sensación que le dejo la mordida de Rin en la clavícula, soltó un gemido ante ello.

-Estas muy entusiasmado hoy, mi querido Haruka- el aludido reacciono por un instante y se levanto lentamente. Pudo observar que se encontraba en una habitación de Samezuka, probablemente la de Nitori y Momotaro.

-Basta, Rin... Ya no quiero que muerdas...- el otro se quedo quieto, con los ojos y la mirada desorbitada.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logro inquirir y Haru logro separarse completamente de él.

-Ya no quiero que me muerdas-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin bastante serio e inmediatamente después de que Haru terminara de hablar. El otro se quedo callado y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas al recordar las palabras de Nagisa, se llevo las manos al lugar donde se encontraba una de las varias marcas que ya tenía.

-Nagisa...-

-Bien, lo entiendo, pero... Haru- Rin se acerco a él y le beso la mano suavemente, Haru se sintió avergonzado ante la acción y desvió la mirada. Rin sonrió con ternura.

-Estamos hablando de Nagisa... No de Makoto o Rei, el siempre es así y apuesto que lo que realmente quiere es que Rei le haga una... No es solo una marca, Haru. Es como una firma, no de pertenencia, sino de algo mas... Haru- menciono besando cada parte de su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios, dando un casto beso en ellos. Y aunque aún no estaba convencido, dejo que Rin hiciese lo que quisiera, porque si era sincero, también le encantaba.

En la habitación de Sousuke, el ya mencionado y Makoto se encontraban recostados en la cama del más alto, abrazados y exhaustos, con sonrisas acompañando sus rostros adormilados, cuando Sousuke beso suavemente la parte trasera del cuello del castaño, Makoto se levanto de improviso, alejándose de Sousuke un tanto alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Makoto?- pregunto Sousuke con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa, Makoto giro levemente y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Lo siento... es solo que... no me gusta...- Sousuke se alarmo en sobremanera en ese instante y se acerco a Makoto, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Lo lamento... n-no sabía q-que te disgustaba tanto... Perdóname, no teme en cuenta...- Makoto al ver la manera en la que Sousuke se alarmaba, decidió aclararse.

-N-no me refiero a que no me guste es solo que... Nagisa... Vio unas marcas que t-tenia e-en el cu-cuello y... ¡Lo siento, es que Nagisa... Lo siento!- se abrazo al chico y este dejo que Makoto se calmara, acaricio su cabello suavemente, sonriendo.

-No pasa nada... Esta celoso-

-Nagisa nunca querría algo así... el es muy inocente-

-El único inocente aquí eres tu... Makoto-

Nagisa sonrió complacido ante el espejo, hacia al menos media hora que Rei se había quedado dormido pero el seguía admirando las marcas rojizas en su cuello con orgullo.

-Al fin Rei-chan me marco...-

_No importa que pase, estas:_

_Horribles_

_Dulces _

_Increíbles_

_marcas, siempre marcaran más que la piel. _

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, me esforcé en hacerlo para ustedes y lo único que quiero es que ustedes lo disfruten y puedan entretenerse un rato con las parejas que día a día conquistan nuestros corazones. Me despido y saben que se aceptan comentarios (NO DESTRUCTIVOS), peticiones, recomendaciones, etc; yo estoy aquí para ustedes, sin más, hasta el próximo, Bye Bye!... ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
